


酸甜

by chillingluv4ya



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingluv4ya/pseuds/chillingluv4ya
Summary: 吃醋的小队长被祁醉抓到了，后入，内射
Relationships: 祁炀
Kudos: 78





	酸甜

1

深夜。

偌大训练室里键鼠声如同密雨，迅疾爆发片刻后骤然停止。于炀一枪狙出，精准爆头结束了比赛，结算界面随即闪出：“大吉大利，今晚吃鸡。”

今晚训练赛里有老对手 TGC，众人简直扬眉吐气，心满意足地摘了耳机开始聊天。老凯率先感叹：“于队今天有点凶啊。”

于炀看完几个关键数据才退了游戏，最近HOG 的战术都是跳计划内的几个地点，然而方才对局里他有三局都选了机场，落地即开刚，三位队员的心脏被战局刺激得大起大落。“没凶，”他解释，“就是把整体节奏拉快一点。”

训练赛结束后是夜宵时间，大家纷纷放松下来刷手机看外卖，于炀却已经推开电竞椅站起了身。卜那那眼睛一转，悟了，笑得很内涵：“快点结束比赛是吧？哎，真是时间宝贵……”

老凯和辛巴立刻领悟，纷纷拖长声：“哦——”

几双戏谑目光下，于炀难得没脸红，拿了手机闷头往外走，步子很快：“我上去一下。”

门砰地一声被带上，不算响，却让人有些意外，辛巴有点疑惑：“队长没事吧？”

另外两个神经更糙，没感觉出不对：“上楼找男朋友去了，能有什么事？快趁贺小旭没来先点了……烧烤还是小龙虾？”

祁醉是在训练赛开始前回来的。

他晚上去和赞助商吃饭，对方团队里有个二十岁左右的男孩，自称是集团市场部负责人私助，点酒水时开口就要柠檬可乐苏打：“记得冰块加满！”

服务员有点犹豫，结果一圈人都仿佛没听见，市场部负责人更是在旁眼观鼻鼻观心。祁醉扫一眼，心里笑笑，没出声——哪个小助理来这个场合还一身潮牌、滴酒不沾，点单时还说得上话？

矜贵作派藏也没藏，多半是太子爷下场追星，果然饭局结束后对方就抢着要送祁醉回基地，一口一个祁哥：“我没喝酒，我送你！”

在场仍然没人开口质疑或否决，祁醉似笑非笑：“我有司机。”

“那我跟你去 HOG 看一眼行吗？”

“恐怕不行，最近不开放参观。”

“哦……”对方依然没放弃，拿出一支笔，“那祁哥你给我签个名吧！签衣服上。”

结果签完名司机还没到，祁醉拨电话过去，原来是车抛锚了。小少爷开心死了：“祁哥我送你！”

他没再矫情，坐上车后拿手机一查，风睿科技董事长姓卓，这小孩也姓卓。果然。

一路上卓睿叽里呱啦讲自己追 HOG 的心路历程，复述历年精彩比赛和高光时刻，说到激动处还会破音，一趟车程下来没有任何暗示暧昧，只把祁醉吵得头疼。到了 HOG 基地，对方送他下车，很期待地提要求：“祁哥能跟我抱一下吗？”

一趟车程下来祁醉已经看透，这的确只是一个天真无邪的富人家小孩，然而再天真也只是个粉丝：“别了，我没这习惯。”

卓睿心态挺好，几次被拒绝也没伤心，目光从他肩膀上越过去，忽然激动：“啊！那是 Youth 吗？我能跟他说句话吗？”

祁醉回头看去，看见身形单薄的少年站在别墅大门前看着他们的方向，神色不由柔和下来：“下次吧，呆会他们有比赛。”

跟卓睿简单告别，祁醉快步走向于炀，含笑牵起对方的手：“等老公回家呢？等多久了？”

那个年轻人的车开走了，于炀收回视线，垂下眼：“就几分钟……今天喝酒了？”

“没事儿，”两人进了门，祁醉笑笑，反手把门带上，凑到于炀耳边吻了吻，声音低哑，“能硬。”

耳朵传来一阵突如其来的酥麻，于炀呼吸乱了一拍：“……嗯。”

喝完酒的祁醉有点关不住骚话，散漫的气场比平时更外放。两人向楼上走去，于炀忍了忍，没忍住：“刚刚的……是谁？”

“赞助商的人，”搂着男朋友状态太放松，祁醉没多想，“车抛锚了，人家捎我回来。”

回了房间喝了杯蜂蜜水，训练赛的时间就快到了。祁醉把于炀送出房门，低下头找他的嘴唇，声音含糊：“真甜……”

空旷的走廊里，两人亲得很克制，分开时却不知怎的都轻轻喘息。祁醉把手从于炀的腰上松开，笑着轻轻推他：“去吧。”

嘴唇上的确有着淡淡甜味，于炀用手背碰了下，脸颊发热地逃离，却在走出祁醉视线后又慢下了步伐。他回忆方才看到的场景——夜色里，模样骄矜、衣着精致的年轻人站在祁醉面前，说话时会不自觉地微微昂起下巴，眼睛里有着从小被宠爱到大的坦然和神气，仿佛所有最好的东西都该是他的。

心仿佛被拧起了一角，生出一阵酸涩沉闷的痛，连带身体都有些无力别扭起来。于炀不知道这是什么感觉，他提了口气走进训练室，试图把这股奇怪的酸意抛在脑后：“准备了。”

2

于炀出了训练室，关上门，向三楼走去。

祁醉房门留了一线，室内却不知怎么没有开灯，于炀迟疑地推开门，借着走廊的光线看到对方倚在床头，西装搭在一边，闭着眼睛一动不动，似乎已经睡着了。

他睡着的眉眼安宁放松，和白天的样子略有不同，是一种卸去了强大气场后纯粹的英俊好看。于炀看得几乎忘了呼吸，情不自禁走近几步，祁醉的手机却在此刻忽然亮了起来。

掌心里的锁屏页面上一条一条弹出消息，于炀被亮光吸引，低头看去。他视力绝佳，上面的字一下子跃入眼帘。

风睿科技卓睿：哥，休息了吗？[可爱]

风睿科技卓睿：你说的，还有下次哦，以后再一起玩

风睿科技卓睿： [表情]

风睿科技卓睿： [表情]

于炀抿住了唇，移开视线，轻轻屏了口气。

三楼寂静无声，手机屏幕又暗下去，楼下隐约传来贺小旭中气十足的叫骂声，诸如“怎么又吃这种重油重盐的东西”“妈的给我留一点”， HOG 众人欢乐无限地享受胜利和夜宵，而祁醉难得地沉沉入睡。那种奇怪的酸涩感化作一股没来由的冲动，于炀定了定神，无声地向床铺靠近过去。

低微的窸窣声里，他轻轻抽出祁醉手中的手机扣到一边，然后慢慢把自己的手放入祁醉掌心取而代之，与他交握。手心柔软温热，手指修长，熟悉的触感和安全感如温水般从指尖蔓延到心脏。但这还不够，在愈发剧烈的心跳声里，于炀俯下身去，小心翼翼去碰祁醉的嘴唇。

我在亲他……我可以亲他。

贴上去的一瞬仿佛有电流通过身体，甜蜜微痒的感受几乎令人晕眩。于炀绷紧了腰背以保持稳定，稳定心神，分开了片刻又再次垂下头去。

祁醉的呼吸平静而绵长，平日里总是温柔微笑或出言戏谑的人此刻毫不知情地任他乱来，于炀想着，心难以控制地砰砰跳动，只是轻轻地亲一下，舔一下……他回忆着从前祁醉吻他的吻法，试探着想要深入一点，却怎么都做不来，于是只能笨拙地摩擦舔舐，小动物一样地蹭了半天，连祁醉的嘴唇都没撬开。

够了……他正微微气喘，打算结束这个吻，后颈却在此时忽然传来一股大力，与此同时腰也被握住，一瞬间天翻地覆，整个人被压进了柔软的床被间动弹不得。下一秒，祁醉已经亲在他唇角，声音异常愉悦：“怎么还不伸舌头啊……我等半天了。”

“……！”

于炀回过神来，如梦方醒，他都做了什么……

怀里的人羞耻地偏开了头，眼神闪烁就是不肯与他对视，祁醉心情好极了，贴到他耳边：“问你呢……怎么不伸舌头啊？”

耳廓若有似无地被扫过，继而耳垂被咬住用牙齿轻磨，快感顺着脊背爬上来，于炀一下子软了，喘着气忍了片刻，终于闭上眼自暴自弃地小声道：“……不会……那样……”

祁醉等的就是这句：“我们炀神还有不会的？那现在教教你……”

他低下头准确擒住对方嘴唇，舌头伸进去温柔强势地扫荡，吮住他的舌尖翻搅。昏暗寂静的室内响起一点微弱的水声，偶尔还有两声控制不住溢出的哼吟，祁醉亲了好一阵后才大发慈悲地松开，含笑追问：“会了吗？”

于炀每到此时都毫无招架之力、头昏脑胀，当然什么都没学到，但这绝对不能说出口：“……嗯……”

那双平日里冷淡专注的眼睛此刻装满了他，嘴唇也被折磨得软而红，祁醉端详片刻，喉结滚动：“接下来再学点别的？”

3

花洒调节到最大，弥漫的热雾和水汽里，祁醉把于炀抵在墙上亲吻，手摸到他后面按揉扩张，又湿又深的亲吻里把前戏做得温柔而酣熟。于炀被摸得呼吸细碎，没过多久后穴里面就慢慢敞开，期待地咬住作乱的手指。祁醉爱得不行，又揉了两下才抽出手，换了性器慢慢顶进去。

快感里带着酸胀，铺天盖地的热水浇下来，明亮的灯光和刻意放慢的过程足以引起一阵微妙的羞耻与难堪，于炀用力喘了口气，抱紧了祁醉，一点点被进入时耳朵也被含住吮吻。湿热的入侵感简直过分，热水淌得到处都是，有那么两秒于炀甚至不知道自己在哪，片刻后意识回笼才发现自己已经被动至极，几乎是被半托半抱着操：“……呜……”

“乖、真棒……先别急着夹……”

祁醉一边咬于炀的耳朵一边低声叫他，夸他，哄着于炀放松。天时地利，他兴致高涨，故意控制着节奏没全送进去，只先小幅度地慢慢抽顶。怀里的身体乖顺地依靠着他，下巴抵在他肩上，随着一下下动作闷声喘息，整个人和后穴如出一辙，羞涩又煽情地承受他。

两杯红酒毕竟不是不存在，微醺的愉悦感之余体内有种难以抚平的干渴，性器与湿热的黏膜每一次摩擦的快感都在百倍十倍地增长。祁醉伺候了于炀一会儿，感到穴肉越来越软热，开始如饥似渴地吸他。他知道已经差不多了，亲了亲于炀的额头，有点兴奋地低笑：“小哥哥，我要欺负你了。”

刚刚那段的节奏缓慢轻柔，和风细雨似的，快感累积的速度恰到好处。于炀被插得舒服极了，浸在情欲里的神经有些迟钝，尚未反应过来这话的意思，然而下一秒，后穴里的东西突然又重又深地捅入，灼热硬烫地插到最深处：“……呜！”

前所未有的深度仿佛把他整个人击中，一股电流直穿脊背，于炀被刺激得眼角一下子通红，手臂在祁醉背上仓皇地收紧，无意识地留下了几道红印。里面条件反射地吸紧，祁醉停在最深处感受肠肉的吸吮蠕动，一阵心热，低头叼住于炀的嘴唇：“好浪，这么喜欢操里面？”

对方在他唇间低声呜咽，祁醉一概理解为是的对的还想要，握紧于炀的腰，喘了口气开始大幅度进出，抽到只余顶端含在里面，继而整根顶进去，每一下都侵犯得彻底。操了没多久于炀就受不了了，喘息越发凌乱，前面更是翘得高高的，一抖一抖地要射。祁醉不舍得他难受，摸到前面握住帮他，前后夹击下电流般的快感铺天盖地，于炀哼了一声终于射了，伏在祁醉肩头大口喘息。精液顺着水淌过两人的身体，场面色情得要命。

高潮时的肠道狠狠绞紧，祁醉花了极大力气才忍过射精的欲望，退出来等他度过不应期。他一下下轻顺着于炀的脊背，探出手调高了些水温，温柔地摸了摸于炀的眼角，问他：“刚才为什么不叫醒我？”

于炀回过神发现自己整个人都送进了祁醉怀里，不自在地抿起唇：“没有……”

“什么没有？”祁醉不打算放过他，轻轻松松地把于炀摘下来翻个面压在墙上，从后面顶住他，慢悠悠地质问，“宝贝，偷偷亲我干什么？”

性器顶端在穴口暗示地磨蹭，于炀本能地想躲，却被压着动弹不得。身后的人逗弄他的手段变本加厉，手指捻住他的乳头，低头咬住了他肩上的纹身拿齿尖缓缓厮磨，于炀被玩得气喘吁吁：“……不……不干什么……”

“说说，”祁醉咬着他，循循善诱，“老公想听。”

顶着他的那根东西又热又硬，插进一点再退出来逗他，微痒酥麻的空虚感顺着小腹爬升，直到肩颈被折腾出一块块红痕，于炀终于忍受不了，含糊不清地喘道：“因为……手机……”

“手机？”祁醉回忆，刚刚床边时于炀先拿开了手机又握住了他的手。他轻轻捧住于炀的脸，转到侧面和他对视，“Youth，你是看见什么了？”

他们在做最亲密的事，祁醉是那么在乎他，于炀心里又酸又胀，不知怎么开口，干脆顺着祁醉的手仰起脸再次主动贴上他的嘴唇。动作太仓促，突兀之间撞得两人都是一痛，祁醉轻嘶了一声，还没发出来，就感到于炀微微分开嘴唇，把舌尖笨拙地探了进来。

热而甜的舌头生涩地舔着他，祁醉暗骂了一声，闭了闭眼，按住于炀后脑更深地亲回去，用力地翻搅爱抚，唇舌交缠间水声啧啧。与此同时，他抬手关了花洒，从后面按紧于炀，性器毫不留情地捅开穴口插到了底。

后入的姿势进得比刚刚还要深，插到深处仿佛还在微微勃动，于炀被牢牢按在墙面上，喉咙里发出一声可怜的呜咽，却难以逃离这种毁天灭地的快感：“……！”

他的宝贝突然主动，那么可爱可怜，祁醉克制不住侵略欲，一下下操他，动作又急又重。水已经停了，他把于炀锁在怀里，锁着对方肩膀脊背反复冲撞，浴室里满是叫人脸红耳热的暧昧声响。

浴室里空气暖热又稀薄，于炀觉得自己快要喘不过气，后穴里进出的东西更是毫不留情，每一下把他贯穿到底，神经仿佛也一次次被用力鞭击。于炀被按着操，意乱情迷里前面又硬起来，被微凉墙面刺激，止不住地发起抖来，整个人往下滑去。祁醉捞紧他，贴着他的耳朵低喘，又一次干到最深处后扳过于炀的下巴，重重地亲下去：“……刚刚训练赛什么成绩？”

小队长的嘴唇被他玩得深红泛水，无意识地微张着：“……嗯、啊……吃鸡了……”

“漂亮，”后穴深处可怜兮兮地痉挛，不住地吸裹性器，祁醉顶着里面反复磨蹭，被吸得头皮发麻，“要不要老公奖励你？”

深处被持续刺激摩擦，于炀被灭顶的快感折磨得要崩溃，他知道对方在暗示什么，忍着羞耻闭上眼：“要……”

“真乖……”祁醉心里一热，抱紧了他，一只手摸到于炀小腹温柔地按压，握住他的性器反复擦揉顶端的小孔，与此同时抵着穴心的嫩肉射出来。对方被刺激得身子发颤，在他怀里低低呜咽着同样再次到了高潮，微凉的精液溅落在他手腕上。

浴室的水又打开了，祁醉搂着于炀一点点给他清理。内射不宜多，他今天是被对方主动亲吻撩得上了头。

羞耻心在激烈过后开始作祟，于炀回忆方才的片段，脸又烧起来，埋在祁醉肩头抿着唇不说话，直到被擦干裹好抱到床上，一方手机屏幕在眼前放大：“宝贝，你看见的是这个？”

屏幕上卓睿的消息明晃晃映入眼帘，于炀在被子里整个人一僵，不自在地偏过头去：“什……”

这副样子太好懂，祁醉了然，伸手把对方捞进怀里：“哇……看来是。”

心里再感慨、再多下流话也要放放，首要之务是跟男朋友讲清楚。他握住于炀的手贴到自己小腹，声音低哑温柔：“摸摸，写的是谁？”

掌心贴着那片温热的皮肉，于炀怔住，喃喃：“Youth……”

“嗯。”祁醉把他的手又带到自己心口，笑着亲他，“这里也是。”

甚至没必要提起什么别人，于炀被拢在怀里，怔怔地咀嚼着这几个字，心口满胀又踏实，闭上了眼睛。

4

第二天卓睿终于收到了偶像的回复。

HOG_Drunk：谢谢，以后看比赛找我们要贵宾票

卓家小睿：祁哥不用客气 [可爱] [可爱]

卓家小睿：我也住黄浦区，送你一下很方便的！

HOG_Drunk：不是这个

HOG_Drunk：总之谢了

卓睿：“？”

（END）


End file.
